darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
390/391
Jeremiah's ghost appears to Josette at the same moment he dies. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces, and among the legends of the Collins family, which have turned to terrifying reality. While a storm builds outside, Josette Collins, Naomi Collins, and André du Prés watch over the wounded and bandaged Jeremiah Collins. Josette has been by his side for hours, and both André and Naomi suggest she rests. Josette refuses. Suddenly feeling cold, she claims to feel the presence of Death in the room. She feels certain that Jeremiah will die tonight. Act I Later, André expresses his concerns about Josette to Barnabas Collins. He asks Barnabas to go to Josette and convince her she was not responsible for Jeremiah's shooting. Barnabas reluctantly agrees. At that moment, Angelique Bouchard interrupts and informs Barnabas that Sarah Collins is much better. After André leaves the room, Angelique wonders when Barnabas plans to tell Josette about their impending marriage. Hearing this shocks Barnabas, who tries to back out of their agreement. He tells her that Sarah's well-being was the only thing on his mind. Angelique breaks down in tears, releasing Barnabas from his promise to marry her should she cure Sarah. Torn, Barnabas wonders if Angelique can accept him knowing he stills loves Josette. Angelique loves him, and wants nothing more than to be his wife. With great reluctance Barnabas agrees to marry Angelique. Act II An overjoyed Angelique promises not to speak of their engagement until Barnabas has had a chance to tell the family. She swears to be a devoted wife to Barnabas. Just then, the pair are interrupted by Naomi who asks Angelique to sit with Josette. Naomi, concerned for Josette, also attempts to have Barnabas speak with his ex-fiancée. But Barnabas has other matters on his mind. He surprises his mother with his plans to marry Angelique. She agrees to support her son in his decision if marrying Angelique is what he really wants. Naomi hopes Barnabas is not making a mistake he will regret for the rest of his life. Act III Angelique finds Josette in her room and, feigning great reluctance, confides that Barnabas was planning on forgiving her for marrying Jeremiah. Josette, however, is convinced Barnabas hates her for bringing nothing but "unhappiness and bloodshed" upon the Collins family. Josette wishes to be alone, and Angelique leaves wearing a secret smile. Act IV André is keeping vigil over Jeremiah when Barnabas comes in. It seems Josette's premonition of death was right; Jeremiah hasn't long to live. André wonders if Barnabas has spoken to Josette, but Barnabas tells him that something has happened which has prevented him from doing so. He admits to being able to forgive Josette for her actions, only to find it difficult to do the same for Jeremiah. Suddenly, Jeremiah stops breathing. Josette, who has managed to fall asleep, wakes when she senses a presence in the room with her. Jeremiah's ghost appears and beckons Josette to follow him. She hurries to Jeremiah's room and informs her father of seeing Jeremiah. She insists it wasn't a dream. André breaks the news to her that Jeremiah died "only a moment ago". Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as André du Prés * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard * Timothy Gordon as Jeremiah Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * An expected pre-emption for Christmas Day occurred here, meaning Dark Shadows wasn't shown on that day. This episode is "double numbered" with the next episode as "390/391", in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Jeremiah's ghost appears to Josette. * TIMELINE: 11:05pm at the start of this episode. It was this afternoon when Barnabas agreed to marry Angelique. According to Naomi, it was "a week ago" when Barnabas wished to marry Josette (Barnabas learnt that Josette had married Jeremiah in 383). Day 156 takes place. 2am: Josette wakes Bloopers and continuity errors * Jeremiah was shot in the chest, but they have his head bandaged. (Of course, this is to hide the fact that the role is no longer played by Anthony George.) * Despite the fact that Josette has now married into the Collins family, Naomi still refers to Josette as Mademoiselle du Prés, and not as Madame Collins or Mrs. Collins. * Josette's moving facial mole is gone in this episode. * It seems strange that the ghost of Jeremiah has to open the door to leave Josette's room. Stranger still that the ghost has the ability to do so. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 390 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 390/391 - The Princess0390/391